


Emails Of The Forsaken

by flarrow_huntbastian



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Rape, upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 20:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15956825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flarrow_huntbastian/pseuds/flarrow_huntbastian
Summary: Callie is Oliver's new online friend but theres more to their friendship than first thought.





	Emails Of The Forsaken

"Welcome to Grave Side Mr Queen. I trust you will keep in line with our rules and regulations. Here is your timetable."   
\----------  
Hunter ran his hand over his ass, giving it a little squeeze. The young boy visibly shuddered, not out of lust but out of uncomfortable tendencies.  
"You're mine," He whispered "All mine", slowly slipping his hand down the younger boys trousers, "I don't want anyone else to have you". He removed his hand and gave the younger boys ass a quick slap. "I don't even want you looking at other boys". He pulled the younger boys hair roughly.  
\----------  
"So do you have any questions?" Asked Mr Hargrady  
"No not really," Replied Mr Queen,  
"Okay then. This is Mr Ramon and he is going to be showing you around today."  
Mr Ramon gave a wave. Mr Hargrady then left the two boys alone.  
"Hello, I'm Cisco," Said Mr Ramon,  
"Oliver," Replied Mr Queen,  
"So what brings you to Grave Side?" Asked Cisco cautiously,  
"I'd rather not say" Replied Oliver bluntly,  
"Okay, lets head to physics," Said Cisco, heading down the corridor with Oliver close behind.  
\----------  
"Don't you love me!" Hunter shouted, landing a fist in the younger boys stomach, "You need me!" Yelled Hunter slapping the younger boy across the face.   
\----------  
"Dr Wells is quite the teacher," Said Cisco as he and Oliver headed down the corridor. "He's been explaining Particle Theory to us" Said Cisco as they started up the stairs.  
\----------  
"Mh gonna be late...." The younger boy slurred barely consious. "Dr Wells will give me a detention" the younger boy felt a hand on his neck.  
\----------  
"We've also been learning about quarks," Said Cisco excitedly. "Ya know the six flavors of quarks. Up, down, top, bottom, strange and charm..." Oliver and Cisco continued to the next sets of stairs.  
\----------  
"If you so much as look at Queen today I'm gonna make you regret it" Commanded Hunter pushing the younger boy into the wall. "Q.. q... Queen?" Stuttered the younger boy not sure why he would be at the school. "Don't talk back to me!" Yelled Hunter landing a punch in the younger boys stomach.  
\----------  
"This is Dr Wells' class," said Cisco. Both boys walked inside.  
"Mr Queen" Said Dr Wells, "Please take a seat next to Barry."  
As Oliver sat down on the stool Barry visibly flinched and looked away from him at his wrok, leaving Oliver curious about the younger boy.  
\--------------  
"How dare you go behind my back!?" Screamed Hunter slaping the younger boy, forcing him to the floor. "I can't believe you!" He kicked the younger boy in the ribs, in the stomach, in the back and arms, literally anywhere but the face.  
\-------------  
"Barry please share your notes with Oliver so he can catch up" Said Dr Wells,  
"Y.. yeh." Replied Barry worriedly.  
10 minutes later Oliver turned to Barry,  
"So Dr Wells seems to like you?" Asked Oliver,  
"Yeah." Replied Barry,  
"So I don't see you around school much. I mean it's my second week here and I've never seen you out of the lessons we have together?" Asked Oliver curiously,  
"Look please just leave it. I want to do my work."   
"Okay."  
\------------  
The young boy screamed as Hunter broke his rule of not hitting the face. He punched kicked and slapped him repeatedly.   
"How fucking dare you!?" Screamed Hunter punching him harder in the face.  
\---------------  
The next day Oliver sat down in physics seeing Barry's face he had to ask.  
"What happened to you?" Asked Oliver,  
"Nothing," Replied Barry,  
"Someone did that to you didn't they?" Asked Oliver,  
"Please just leave it" Replied Barry,  
"You know you can tell me anything right?"  
"Sure what ever" replied Barry as he started writing.  
\---------  
"I can't believe you!!!" Hunter screamed slapping hitting and punching the boy where ever he could. Any inch of skin he could find was now being marked but Hunter.  
\---------  
Oliver was at home on his laptop when he saw a post by an annonamous blogger on Facebook.  
Callie posted - Sometimes I'm on top of the world. I'm having a great day and everything is going so well but he always finds a way. It always hurts and I never know quite what to do. I can't go on like this. Sometime's it just becames too much.  
Oliver felt a connection to these words. He didn't know why but he needed to know more. He tried to focus on other stuff for a while but eventually he needed to say something.  
So he clicked direct message to send Callie a message.  
 **O.Queen to Callie**  
 _Hi Callie. I read your post and wanted you to know you're not alone. I feel stuck sometimes and what really helps me is having someone to talk to so I want to be that someone to you. If you ever want to talk you know where to find me._  
 _Your friend Oliver._  
Oliver then closed his laptop and went down for dinner with his mother and sister. After that he went out for a run before showering and heading to bed.  
\-------  
Hunter walked over to Barry who was sat on the sofa. He sat down next to him and pulled Barry onto his lap before slowly starting to grope his ass.  
"Hunter please," Barry laughed. Hunter was just in a playfull mood thought Barry, it was fun when Hunter was like this.  
"Awh babe...." Whined Hunter pulling Barry forward and kissing him. While Barry was distracted with the kissing Hunter took the oppotunity to put his hands down Barrys jeans and pants. He started to massage Barrys ass.  
"Hunter...." Barry said while smiling in the kiss, still thinking it was all a game. Hunter just pushed Barry further into the kiss. While doing this Hunter snuck a hand around the front and started to rub inbetween Barry's legs.  
By this point Barry didn't want to continue. He pushed Hunter back a bit and tried to get up.  
"Whats the matter babe?" Asked Hunter, getting up and holding Barry from behind, reaching around with both hands to fondle Barry. One hand went up Barry's top and started playing with his nipples, the other down lower into the front of Barry's pants.  
"Hunter stop." Barry said more seriously, trying to get away but Hunters grip just tightened. "Please just stop." Begged Barry. Hunter kicked Barry in the back of the leg hard while clamping down suddenly on Barry's cock and nipple. Then he walked him forward and pushed Barry over the dining table. Hunter put his body so close behind Barry's that Barry couldn't get away.  
Hunter then took of his tie. By this point Barry was holding back tears and begging Hunter to stop but Hunter wasn't listening. Hunter tied a knot in his tie and put it in Barry's mouth before tying it behind Barry's head. He then removed Barry's belt and used it to tie Barry's hands together as tight as he could. Next he removed Barry's pants and trousers. Barry was now crying and trying to keep his legs together but Hunter kicked them apart so he was spread wide and led over the table half naked.  
Hunter thrust in quickly without warning and Barry's body exploded in pain. As Hunter thrust into Barry continuously and harshly he started to hold Barry in a choke hold. Barry continued to cry through the burning sensation and pain. When Hunter finally he came he pulled out of Barry and for fun began slapping Barry's ass. Calling him names like "litte boy", "bad baby" "slut" "dirty slut" he then proceded to saying phrases like "awh baby's been a bad little boy and needs his spanking". Hunter liked his child play and he loved forcing Barry into daddy baby situations. After Hunter had finished the spanking he went in for round two but before doing so he untied Barry's hands and got him on all fours. He then used the belt and put it around Barry's neck as a leash and went up behind him. As he once again thrust in with out warning he began to ride Barry. Slapping his hips as he thrust in and out continuously. Using the belt as a leash, pulling it tighter and tighter as he got closer. Finally Hunter came but after he did he realised Barry was now unconsious on the floor.   
\----------  
When Oliver woke up he saw he had a message.  
 **Callie to O.Queen**  
 _Oliver, hi._  
 _I'm sorry. I was having a bad day and it was just something I wrote to vent. I'm going through a hard time right now but I'll be fine. I'm sorry I made you worry._  
 _From Callie._  
Oliver instantly typed out a reply.  
 **O.Queen to Callie**  
 _Callie don't say that really, apologising won't get you anywhere. You don't need to say sorry as you have done nothing wrong. Please trust that you can tell me anything. Your mantras won't help you forever._  
 _Your friend Oliver._  
Oliver then got ready for school and got in his car ready for the day to come.  
\----------  
Oliver was about to walk into physics when he saw Barry stood outside through a window. Barry looked upset and so instead of heading into physics he went out to see what Barry was doing. Just as Oliver was around the corner he got caught by Mr Wells who was on his way to the lesson. So much to his dismay he had to leave Barry and wait until later to see him.  
During physics Oliver saw he had another email from Callie,  
 **Callie to O.Queen**  
 _Well I just got in a fight with my boyfriend and I know he means well, and it was my fault but he walked off pissed so I was repeating my mantras until I calmed down enough to reply to your text. But I'll keep in mind that I can trust you._  
 _From Callie._  
 **O.Queen to Callie**  
 _Well it looks like you do trust me since you just told me about your boyfriend troubles. Really Callie, you seem like a nice girl. I doubt it was all your fault._  
 _-Oliver_  
 **Callie to O.Queen**  
 _Umm... Oliver. Callie's not my real name. I don't want people knowing who I am and I'm not a girl. I'm gay. I should have picked a male name. I'm sorry if I misslead you or anything I mean through email it probably doesn't show. I understand if you don't want to talk anymore._  
 **O.Queen to Callie**  
 _No No!!! It's fine Callie. I understand you wanting to keep your identity secret and if it's any constellation. I'm gay too. But still it's probably not just your fault. An argument takes two. Plus what ever you did or did not do it can't have been that bad. Look, I've got to go I'm in physics and my teacher is getting really annoyed at me being on my phone so I'll message you tonight._  
 _Your friend Oliver._  
Oliver was walking out of lesson when he realised Barry hadn't shown up to the lesson.   
\----------  
Barry came around to find himself chained to the radiator. He looked down to see he was naked.  
"Hunter..." He called out as he felt a tear escape and slide down his cheek.  
Hunter walked in.  
"Awh look babies awake..." He said,  
"Look this isn't funny I really need the toilet" Replied Barry in a serious tone.  
"It's okay baby. It can't be that bad" Said Hunter patting Barry's head.  
Barry was starting to panick. He knew Hunter meant well even though sometimes his games went a little too far.  
"Please Hunter" Barry begged but Hunter just walked over and sat on the sofa watching Barry as he struggled and eventually lost his battle.  
Barry felt the hot stream of urine flood out onto the floor. After an hour of leaving Barry sat humiliated in his own mess, finally Hunter let Barry up. Screaming at him for making a mess on the floor like a baby. He punched Barry so hard that Barry knew he'd have a black eye the next day.  
\----------  
 **Callie to O.Queen**  
 _I can't do this anymore. Everythings so messed up. Oliver I'm sorry I've got to stop messaging you._  
This worried Oliver.  
 **O.Queen to Callie**  
 _Callie what is it, please? What ever it is tell me and I can help. Please just talk to me._   
\---------  
"You sat by him!?" Yelled Hunter smashing Barry's head into the wall, "You are such a slut!" Bang! He slammed Barry into the wall again. "Looking for love anywhere. Pathetic!"   
\----------  
 **Callie to O.Queen**  
 _My boyfriend. He uh, he doesn't like me talking to you. I can't keep doing this. I am sorry._  
 **O.Queen to Callie**  
 _Callie, let me protect you. Seriously. I can help. I'm worried about you. Just tell me whats going on, why doesn't your boyfriend like us talking???_   
**Callie to O.Queen**  
 _Look Oliver, he means well. It's not me that needs protecting, he just gets jealous some times thats all. But when he gets jealous he does things and I don't want him to hurt you._  
 _I'm sorry._   
Oliver typed out a reply and sent it but no message from Callie in return came.  
\----------  
Oliver walked into physics to once again see no Barry. He saw two people walk in that he'd seen with Barry once. They sat down and because Dr Wells wasn't there yet he took the oppotunity to talk to them.  
"Hey Cisco?" Called Oliver,  
"Yeah," Replied Cisco  
"You two are friends with Barry right?" Asked Oliver to Cisco and the girl he was sat with,  
"Yeah, why?" Asked the girl, "Oh I'm Caitlin by the way,"  
"Oliver." Replied Oliver smiling, "Anyway, where is he? Is he not in today or something?"  
"No he's in. He was hanging around with us but his boyfriend took him somewhere in the last few minutes of break." Said Caitlin,  
"Probably to make out or something" Added Cisco laughing. Caitlin hit him in the chest gently before proceding to talk to Oliver.  
"Look a word of advice Oliver. Don't get involved with Barry. His boyfriend gets jealous and might not like it if he finds out you are interested in Barry," Said Caitlin kindly,  
"Okay, thank you anyway" Said Oliver smiling and sitting down in his seat.  
\----------  
"Where are we going?" Asked Barry laughing, "I'm going to miss physics"  
"Thats my plan" Hunter said stopping in a clearing of the woods they were in and turning to gently kiss Barry. This time Hunter wasn't groping Barrys ass. He just kissed him sweetly. Barry loved Hunter when he was like this.   
"Look as nice as this is I should head back," Said Barry pulling away from the kiss.  
"Why?" Asked Hunter, loosing a little bit of his sweet touch,  
"Because I'm missing physics," Replied Barry,  
"Oh.." Hunter said sweetly but then realisation flashed across his face and he started talking in a harsh voice, "OH! It's because you're missing Queen isn't it."  
"No... Hunter that's not it...." Started Barry but Hunter grabbed his wrists hard.  
"You're cheating on me!?" Yelled Hunter squeezing Barry's wrists tighter.  
"Hunter no. I'm not...." Barry started, feeling tears slowly come into his eyes.  
"You are! I can tell!! You love Queen!? Whats wrong with me! Am I not enough for you!?" Yelled Hunter gripping tighter,  
"Hunter please stop..." Said Barry in a small voice "You're hurting me."   
Straight after saying that Barry felt a hand contact with his cheek sending him falling to the floor. He held his cheek and looked up to Hunter.  
"I'm hurting you?" Asked Hunter in more of a yell, "You're hurting me! Running off to Queen! You're unbelievable."  
"I'm sorry" Whispered Barry, "I didn't know..."   
"Of course you didn't. Its what people like you do. They hurt people and don't even realise it. You're a monster!" Yelled Hunter kicking Barry in the stomach.  
"You deserve your punishment!" Yelled Hunter as he kicked Barry over and over and over again, Barry could feel that he was now bleeding. All Barry could think is how he deserved this, he is a monster. He didn't deserve Hunters love. Hunter kept kicking until Barry fell unconsious. Then he just walked away leaving Barry lying in the dirt in the clearing as it started to rain.  
\----------  
 **O.Queen to Callie**  
 _Callie. I don't know who you are but I need to know if you're safe. Please, reply. If you see this meet me by the fountain at lunch please._  
\----------  
At lunch Caitlin and Cisco went to find Oliver.  
"Oliver!" Yelled Cisco,   
"Yes?" Oliver asked alarmed,   
"You know we told you Barry was with Hunter at break" Oliver just nodded as Cisco continued, "Well we've seen Hunter around but Barry's not with him and no ones seen Barry since break."  
"Have you tried calling him?" Asked Oliver,  
"Yes but it just rings out." Replied Caitlin,  
"Can you track his phone" Asked Oliver,  
"We can't." Said Caitlin but Cisco cut in, "I know who can. Follow me."  
They all walked into the cafeteria. All thoughts of Callie long forgotten.  
"Felicity" Asked Felicity as they got to a table in the cafeteria.  
"Yes?" Responded a girl with long black hair,  
"We need you to track someones phone for us." Replied Cisco,  
"And why should she do that?" Asked Cooper, Felicity's boyfriend,  
"You owe me remember? That device you needed me to build for your hacking adventured." Reminded Cisco,  
"Come on then" Said Felicity getting up and walking towards the computer lab. Followed by Cooper, Cisco, Caitlin and Oliver.  
They were only in the room for 10 minutes when Felicity got up and handed Caitlin her phone back with the location of Barry's phone pin pointed on Google Maps.  
"There now we're even" Said Cooper and he and Felicity left to enjoy their lunch.

"Cisco, hes in Grave Woods." Said Caitlin.  
"We'll take my car" Said Oliver as the three of them headed out to Oliver's Black BMW.  
They arrived and followed the map to the clearing.  
"There he is." Said Cisco pointing to a body lying limp on the floor.  
Oliver ran over to see thre was blood surrounding where Barry was on the floor.  
"Oliver you stay with Barry. Cisco and I will go and get help, and call an ambulance". All Oliver could do was nod.  
He was crouched down by Barry when he saw Barry's eyes flicker open.  
"Hunter...." Asked Barry, slurring his words slightly,  
"No, it's me, Oliver" Said Oliver gently,  
"Oh..." Was all Barry could say. Then it hit Oliver like a ton of bricks. Everything became so unbelieveably clear.  
"Callie...?" He asked just loud enough for Barry to hear,  
"Yes..." Was all Barry replied before Caitlin and Cisco came running over with the paramedics.  
Oliver got in the ambulance with Barry and gave his keys to Caitlin so her and Cisco could follow in the car.   
About half way to the hospital Barry fell unconsious again.

  
...........................................................................................

 

"Barry...." I'm a monster....   
"Barry wake up...." It's all my fault...  
"Barry...." I did this....  
"Wake up...." I hurt him....  
Eyes slowly fluttered open. Oliver looked to see that his eyes weren't what he remembered. They were glassy and lifeless. Rather than they're usual bright green they were dull.  
"Hey Bar..." Said Oliver gently.  
Barry didn't answer. This concerned Oliver greatly.  
"Barry.. Are you okay?" Barry once again didn't answer.  
After a few more minutes of silence Oliver spoke up again.  
"I'm going to go and tell the doctor your up". Oliver walked over to the door when Barry said something. It was barely audible but Oliver heard it.  
"Stay..."   
Oliver turned around and saw Barry watching him. Oliver decided not to open the door and instead he turned around and sat down next to Barry again.  
Barry remained silent for another 10 minutes.  
"Oh Bar" He said sympatheticaly, "What happened to you?" He asked gently wiping Barry's hair off his forhead.  
Barry still remained quiet as Oliver sat gently stroking his hair.  
They sat like this for a while when they heard shouting from outside. The second Barry heard that voice he shyed away from Olivers touch.  
"Barry?" Asked Oliver. Then the door flew open.  
"Get the hell away from boyfriend!" Yelled Hunter. Oliver got up as Hunter quickly grabbed Barrys hand.  
"It's okay Barry I'm here now. Everythings okay" Hunter was saying. Barry started crying as Hunter was muttering his words saying its okay.  
Then Hunter finished off by saying "Who ever did this to you is gonna pay".  
Then Oliver left the room, knowing full well Hunter had done this but there was nothing he could do right in that moment.  
After Oliver left Barry looked away towards the window. Hunter suddenly squeezed Barry's hand tightly enough to leave a mark causing Barry to wince and turn to Hunter.   
"You are going to pay for this.." Muttered Hunter only loud enough for Barry to hear it. He visibly flinched.  
"I'm sorry. Hunter I didn't mean to hurt you" Is what Barry wanted to say but he couldn't find the words. He couldn't say it.  
Finally Barry was released from hospital.  
\----------  
Oliver entered physics to see no Barry. 10 minutes into the lesson a boy entered. He was quite tall, black straight long-ish hair, slight stubble on his face. He was quite buff, looked like he worked out. He had tanned skin, he looked all most foreign. He was wearing a red sweater and a plaid shirt underneath. He paired it with red converse and blue jeans. Oliver thought it was something he could see Barry wearing.  
"Ah Mr Bausilio. Please take a seat next to Mr Queen" Said Dr Wells.  
Mr Bausilio took his seat where Barry normally would.  
"Sir?" Asked Oliver,  
"Yes Mr Queen" Replied Dr Wells,  
"Where's Barry going to sit?" Responded Oliver,  
"Oh, Mr Allen didn't tell you. He transferred out of this class this morning." Replied Dr Wells before going back to wiping off the board.  
While Dr Wells was explaining the work Oliver pulled out his phone.  
 **O.Queen to Callie**   
_Hey where are you?? Well I know you transferred but why?? Is this because of you know who, if so I'm not scared. Let me help you._  
 _Your friend Oliver._  
Oliver put his phone away when the new boy turned to him.   
"Hey I'm Giuseppe by the way," said the boy with what resembled an American accent with a slight twist,  
"Oliver," Replied Oliver, as he started taking notes,  
"I'm sorry I took Barry's seat. I mean I'm new here but I know Barry and I never thought he'd transfer out of science." Said Giuseppe, sounding sincere,  
"It's fine. I'm sorry I have to ask, where are you from?"  
"Don't be sorry I get asked that a lot. I was born in Bern, and in case you didn't take geography that's in Switzerland" Replied Giuseppe with a smile. "But I've spent the last five or so years living here in Cali and visiting home ever so often so my accent is kinda a mix and match"  
"That explains a lot" Replied Oliver smiling back. "What made you transfer here to Grave Side?"  
Giuseppe then went back to taking notes when Oliver's phone went off.

  
**Callie to O.Queen**   
_Stay away from Barry. He want's nothing to do with you. Never message him ever again or you will regret it._

**Author's Note:**

> I turned this into a one-shot with a cliff hanger. I want you to be able to come up with your own endings. Enjoy! xxx


End file.
